


複健 章十  未來(完)

by j10057



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 13:10:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j10057/pseuds/j10057





	複健 章十  未來(完)

兩人在得到雙方家長的支持後，回到球團也沒刻意隱藏兩人在一起的事實。只是兩人的相處時在太過平淡，直到一天不二感冒手塚因為擔心沒有心思練球才被教練發現兩人的戀情。  
不過在國外對於這樣的戀情通常保持著開放的態度，兩人並沒有被刻意刁難，隨著傷勢的痊癒手塚，手塚在各個公開賽及大師賽中的表現越來越不俗，隨之的代言、贊助及廣告的邀約也越來越多，兩人的戀情被球團高層要求不要公開，並且在外需要注意言行舉止，不能讓兩人的關係見光。

「周助，委屈你了。」一日溫存過後，手塚抱著不二在耳邊輕聲呢喃。  
「這是球團給我們的最大寬容了，能在你身邊我已經心滿意足。」聽著手塚愧疚的話，不二埋在手塚胸口的頭搖了搖，球團在手塚默默無名的這幾年給予的資源好不容易要漸漸回收了，不讓兩人的關係見光也是情理之中，沒有拆散他們已經讓不二覺得感激不盡了。  
手塚何嘗不懂，他也感謝球團這幾年給予的資源及支持，所以當高層提出要求時他二話不說的答應，但心裡總對於不二感到虧欠。緊了緊環抱戀人的手臂，戀人的通情達理更是讓他心疼。  
「甚至我暫時離開也無不可。」不二抬起頭眼神堅定的望向手塚。  
「國光的傷勢已經痊癒，接下來只要累積大賽經驗，遵照著體能訓練師的規畫還有教練的訓練拿下四大滿貫賽事的冠軍獎盃只是早晚的事情。」不二伸手溫柔的在手塚臉上描繪手塚的輪廓，彷佛上句話說的不是什麼大事。  
手塚聽了不二的話，心塞的皺了皺眉，果然該面對的事情還是要來，這陣子不二時常心不在焉，有時背著自己躲在自己房裡查著資料，看來是心裡早已有了規畫。  
「別皺眉。」不二手指撫了撫手塚的眉頭。  
「我想你在我身邊陪我拿下那些冠軍。」手塚輕握住不二在自己臉上的手，來到唇邊吻了吻。  
看著手塚像撒嬌的動作，不二笑了笑，仰起頭吻了吻手塚下頷，他何嘗不想在手塚身邊看著他拿下一座一座的冠軍，只是能實現理想抱負的機會難得。  
「睡吧，剛剛累著你了。」手塚吻了吻不二的額頭，見不二沒有再開口，手塚抱緊懷裡的人，既然不二沒有說出口那他也不主動提起，心裡想著能逃避就逃避。  
不二將頭埋在手塚胸膛，見手塚似乎在逃避自己的話題也就暫時不提，等一切都規劃好後再跟手塚提起。

兩人各懷心思了幾日，雖然相處與往常無異，但總有說不上的隔閡感。  
「國光，等等我們聊聊。」晚餐過後，不二看著手塚收拾碗盤的背影，說出這句話如釋重負，這些日子兩人的心思似乎都隔了層紗，默契依舊卻沒有打從心底的信任與依賴。  
正在洗碗的手塚，身子頓了頓，刷盤子的手停了停，微微歎一口氣，該來的還是要來。一邊洗碗一邊對自己心理建設，不管等等不二要說什麼自己都要冷靜，畢竟自己對於不二另有規畫早有察覺。

當手塚端了泡好的茶做到不二身旁時，不二用的忐忑不安的神情看著他。  
「國光，我知道很唐突，但是這是最能接近我心中理想的事情。我要離開球團去當國際醫療志工，盡可能的去協助落後國家的醫療衛生。」  
「嗯。我明白。」手塚端起茶輕輕的泯了一口，點點頭看向不二的眼神堅定而冷靜，似乎是不關己。  
「國光我很抱歉，這陣子因為在處理這方面的申請資料而對你甚是冷淡。」  
手塚放下茶杯，握住不二緊張而微微汗濕的手。  
「周助，我一直都在等待你開口，我很高興你對我說了你的規劃，我說過只要你的決定不會威脅到你的生命安全我都會支援，只要你記得回來，我都會敞開雙手擁抱你。」  
「國光謝謝你。」不二主動的給了手塚擁抱，能有這樣的伴侶是他這一生最大的福氣。  
「傻瓜，愛你就會希望看著你去做你喜歡做的事。在你身後默默的支援你。」  
「國光你也要加油！朝大滿貫邁進。」  
「會的！我們都要各自努力。」

不二出國的那天，手塚因為訓練沒有去送機。這讓手塚的教練給念叨了好久，罵手塚是個沒良心的，只有手塚心裡知道，不二也不希望自己去送機怕到時候他捨不得離開德國。  
不二一離開德國手塚的生活似乎恢復到從前，循規蹈矩的按照日程進行訓練休息，不過卻比從前懂得放鬆，假日也不再是充斥著自主訓練，手塚會去兩人去過的地方拍幾張照片發給不二。  
不二一到不同的國家也會馬上給手塚發照片，並且將當地的風土民情透過照片和文字寫成一篇篇的日誌發在社交軟體上，變相得向朋友報平安。細膩的文字還有照片還吸引不少國內出版社與不二聯絡，都有意出版不二到世界各地去當醫療志工的故事。對於出版社的提議，不二心裡有些猶豫，畢竟這不是他的本意。只是因為手塚的一句話，將這些故事分享給更多人知道，更可以影響社會大眾對於國內外的醫療衛生的關心，還可以影響年輕學子們對於醫療與社會關懷的關注，將來可以為團體注入新血。這讓不二答應了出版社，開始利用空檔時間將故是整理成冊，並讓出版社答應銷售的營收須捐五成給國際醫療團體，而他更將自己的版稅全捐了。對於不二的決定手塚只是微笑點點頭，表示贊成。

五年期間，手塚完成了金滿貫，而不二也出版了兩本他國際醫療志工經歷的書。  
「周助，我準備退役了。」一日在兩人通話時，手塚冷靜的對著電話另一頭的人說著自己的決定。  
「好好的怎麼要退役？受傷了？」不二聽到手塚的決定，回想著最近手塚打球的狀態，至今都還保持著世界第一的積分，公開賽也都至少進到四強，實在沒有退役的理由。  
「沒，想你了。」手塚聽出不二語氣裡的擔心，嘴角淡淡一笑，心裡對於這幾年所達成的成就也滿意了，只是現下他更想與不二並肩陪著他去完成對這個世界更有影響力的事情。  
「那，國光這次的溫布敦公開賽再拿下一次冠軍吧！畫下一個美好的句點。」聽著手塚無意識的情話，不二心裡泛起甜蜜，既然手塚已經下了決定，肯定也是將未來規劃好了，那麼他也就尊重手塚的決定，只是手塚退役後就很難看到他打球了，這次的冠軍賽肯定要出現，給他一個驚喜。  
「好。」

為了給手塚驚喜，不二將自己的假期都排在溫網的附近，在比賽前兩星期不二偷偷的回到球團，以手塚的防護醫生的身分。  
訓練完的手塚依舊到診療室趴在床上讓防護員做放鬆按摩，不二悄悄的來到床邊用眼神向防護員示意讓他接手，熟識兩人的防護員對著不二一笑，點點頭退出診療室。  
趴著的手塚也沒多想，只是覺得這按摩的手法怎麼跟平時不一樣，以為是防護員另有用意。但這樣的手法又讓他想起不二，以前的放鬆跟治療都是不二親自動手的，這個手法跟不二很是相似。  
「這樣的力道可以嗎？手塚選手。」看著手塚都沒有反應，不二調皮的在手塚的耳邊輕聲尋問。  
聽見熟悉的嗓音，手塚立刻撐起身子轉頭，眼裡滿滿的驚訝，而後感動。  
「周助你？？！！」  
「在你完成溫網到退役這段期間我都是你的防護醫生。合作愉快。」不二眼裡滿滿的笑意看著手塚。

「怎麼突然回來了？海外的事情安排好了？」床上愛人在懷，手塚仍是不敢置信，覺得是自己在作夢。  
「我想陪你畫下完美的句點。最後這段路我想陪著你。」不二轉過身對上手塚有些疑惑的眼神，用著堅定無比的語氣還有眼神告訴手塚。  
「真好。」手塚收緊懷裡的人，心裡滿是感動。

不二在身邊的日子，手塚更是全心投入訓練之中，狀態也調整得很好，連教練都覺得這樣就要退役太可惜了，不時的勸手塚不要退役，但都被手塚回絕了。手塚知道這樣前所未有的好狀態是因為自己毫無保留的投入，因為這是最後一戰了。

賽場，觀眾席上無比歡騰，為著現任球王的入場歡呼，手塚挾著所有比賽都是直落三的戰績來到冠軍戰，對手是個新生代好手，但手塚不敢大意，仍是如同往常的冷著臉向觀眾揮手致意，微微側過身子看向親友席上的不二，他要實現約定捧起金杯做為句點。

新生代好手仗著體力的優勢，將比賽打成了拉距戰，來到了第五盤的搶七，手塚到了賽末只要再贏一個球就可以實現約定捧起金杯。只見兩人對抽互相已落點控制對方的攻擊，只見對手突然一個截擊往手塚的反手位大角過去，剛撲左救完球的手塚立刻又撲向右側，但反手似乎離球還有段距離，只見手塚將球拍換到右手調整好重心朝直線進行抽擊，突然之間的換手讓觀眾還有對手都愣住了。直到裁判宣佈比賽結束，手塚選手獲勝，觀眾們紛紛起立給雙方選手掌聲。

只見手塚與對手握完手後，跑到親友席，捧著不二的臉深情一吻，向這個世界宣告不二周助是他的愛人，並在頒獎後宣佈他要退役的消息。

「周助，我成立了一個基金會，未來會以表演賽的名義來為國際醫療組織募款。」慶功後的夜晚，手塚環著身旁的不二，心想至此後他不必再等待，推動自己的公益事業，利用自己的名氣可以讓大家關注到落後地區所需要的資源，並且提供募集，這樣直接就待在不二的身旁支持他的理想，與他並肩而行。

「國光……」聽到手塚這番話，不二感動的說不出話來，眼前的男人從初見時用著自己的堅持讓自己走過恐懼，用著包容讓自己去完成自己的理想，現在還是默默的支持自己的理念。  
「我的周助如此優秀，讓我不禁也想跟隨他的腳步，為世界盡一份心力。」手塚笑著吻了吻不二的額頭。

完


End file.
